Love Is More Than 'Skin' Deep
by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan
Summary: Yuki Shadow, also known as CobaltShadowPkmn on Youtube, moves to Arizona to take a special course at the University there, but when she unknowingly moves in beside THE deadlox, .. let's just say it may or may not end (OC warning- don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo guys. This is a Minecraft related fanfic, as of yet there is only one oc other than my own. And that is Ebee Kit's oc Eris. Ebee's oc will be the only oc in this story other than my own. Also, I was inspired to write this by Ebee Kit, so go and thank her. ^_^**_

_**Okay rambling aside, let the story begin.**_

* * *

I stared out of the plane's window, bored of the little scenery.

It was just clouds, clouds, and more clouds.

I would be playing/recording Minecraft for Youtube, but there were a few flaws.

One, there was way too much background noise. Sure, I guess I could edit it out, but that takes too long. Two, I'm half-asleep already so I might fall asleep in the middle of recording. And three, I just had to get the one plane that didn't have wifi. Ugh.

I yawned, boredom setting in quickly. I pulled my phone from my messenger bag and checked the time.

_Nine-twenty. Great. _I rolled my eyes.

_How long could it possibly take to get from Ohio to Arizona?_ I thought to myself before yawning once again.

I jumped when out of nowhere my phone started vibrating. I neglected to glance at the caller before picking up the call, so I found myself awkwardly asking;

"Yes? This is Yuki here, who is it?" I asked whoever was on the other end. Awkward.

"Hey Snowy, it's Mom. I was just calling to make sure you're alright." I smiled tiredly, happy to hear my Mom's voice.

"I'm okay Mom, still on the plane. I think I have another hour and a half before I get off. So bored, haha.." I yawned, again. I try to stifle it but it still escapes.

"Alright, honey. Real quick- can you tell me why you're going to Arizona anyways?" Mom asked, yawning slightly as well.

"Oh yeah... I only told Dad... oops. Anyways, you know I have a youtube? And how I make videos and animations?"

I waited for Mom to reply.

"Yeah sweetie, and?" I sighed quietly.

"Well, the University of Arizona is hosting three weeks of recording, animation, and voice over instruction. So since I know you wanted me out of the house since I'm nineteen, I decided to get a home in Arizona and live there." I looked out of the plane's window at the dark night sky.

"Alright Snowy, real quick though. What city are you planning on living in?" I heard my Mom grabbing a sheet of paper.

I smiled at her overprotectiveness.

"I believe it's Tousan, Arizona. It's the closest city to the University." I waited.

"Alright, okay, sweetie, I have to check on your sister then I'm going to sleep. Bye." My phone buzzed to signal the call ended.

I glanced at the time again. I blinked a few times so I could see through the haze settling over my vision.

After that I was able to see I was talking to my Mom for 40-something minutes.

I sighed, annoyed. I wasn't going to be on the plane long enough to sleep, so I plugged in my headphones to my phone and hit my favorite playlist.

#YOLO

As I listened to the music in the playlist I began drawing deadlox, a famous Minecraft Youtuber.

I was amazed when I saw that he was close to reaching 1 million subscribers.

As of now I have 1.5 million subscribers, I was so proud of myself when I reached 1 million.

I was glad that planes aren't as bumpy as car rides, because I easily sketched the base for the drawing without that many mess-ups.

Before I knew it the pilot was calling my stop out over the speakers. I stared at the drawing on my lap for a second before quickly putting it away.

"Alright everyone, we are approaching Tousan, so please remain in your seats until we are fully stationed." A stewardess told everyone in this section of the plane.

I sat still in my seat, waiting for us to land at the airport.

About 5 minutes later the stewardess returned to my section.

"Alright we have landed at the airport, so those whose stop is here, grab your bags from the compartments above your heads then follow me." I grabbed my stuff and followed the stewardess off the plane and into the chilly night air of Arizona.

I shivered as the cold wrapped around me. I walked towards the airport entrance.

:TimeSkip:

I popped my back and yawned again as I finally made it out of the airport. I pulled out a map of Tousan and smiled happily.

I was officially the smartest person ever. I already had the exact location of the house I bought here, and even had the presence of mind to map the shortest route there on the map.

Officially a genius.

I frowned when I realized I was going to have to walk to the house. I sighed before deciding to man up and start walking.

I slowly but surely made my way down the confusing and unfamiliar streets of Tousan. I asked a really nice 15 year old girl directions and she was nice enough to walk me all the way to the end of the street then told me where to go from there.

I almost cried in relief when I saw the street my new house was on. I ran to the house and quickly found myself staring at the door.

I put all of my stuff on the ground and found the keys to the house locks. I opened the door and hauled all of my stuff into the house before closing and locking the door.

I immediately began unpacking. I started with all essential things and began placing them in their proper places around the house. Then I found the Master bedroom and almost screamed in happiness. The room had a large bed that had purple sheets and black pillows.

And, the best part was there was already a desk in the room. I swiftly set up all of my recording equipment on the desk.

I yawned loudly by the time all of the stuff was unpacked. I checked my phone for the time.

"Holy Starclan! It's already 1 in the MORNING?!" I shook off my shock and plugged my phone in to charge.

I quickly went trough the house and shut off any unnecessary lights. I yawned again as I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the covers of the bed.

I glanced at my phone one last time.

'I'll talk to Clair and Eris in the morning. I'm going to sleep.'

Those were my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Unexpected Meeting

**_Heyyo guys Yuki here with another chapter of 'Skin' Deep.(too lazy to type it all out :D)_**

**_This chapter introduces Eris, Helen and of course deadlox. Enjoy :D_**

* * *

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg!_

My eyes cracked open, only to glare at the Iphone alarming on my bedside table.

I slowly sat up and rubbed by eyes tiredly. I reached blindly towards my phone, knocking my glasses off in the process.

Cursing quietly, I picked up my phone and hit 'Answer Call', once again forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Heyo? Yuki here." I answered the phone while rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"_Hey! Didja make it to Tousan safely_?" I smiled tiredly, Eris was on the other side of the call.

"Hey Eris. Yup I'm at my new house already. Hey I'm not going to be able to record today, I have to go and buy a new mic and a vlog camera. Also I need to set up the internet conections and a lot of other technical stoof so..."

I trailed off, waiting for Eris to pick up on what I was trying to say.

"_Okay. So no recording maps?_ Aww and there was a really cool one I saw by- oops I dont want to tell you that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright anyways I got to go and get that stuff done. So talk to you later I guess." I ended the call and put my phone back on the nightstand.

Stretching, I pulled the covers off of me and slowly got out of bed. I glanced around the sparsely furnished room and headed towards the bathroom connected to the Master bedroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My black hair was in disarray from sleeping. My emerald eyes seemed dull as I stared at myself. I grabbed the hairbrush that I had set out las- well early this morning, and began brushing my hair, winching at every tangle the brush got caught in.

After finishing that I had to search for my toothbrush, after that I took a shower and got dressed for the day in a shirt that had 'Neko Brigade' written across the front.

I pulled on my pair of pants that has like 20 pockets, that I nicknamed my 'ninja' pants. After that I grabbed my phone, keys, and my messenger bag and headed out the door.

"Now...where is the mall?" I froze. Of all the things not to remember, I forgot where the mall was. The freaking MALL.

I'm a genius.

I headed towards the nearest house and knocked timidly on the door.

"Hello? Who's there?" A woman's voice sounded through the door. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Umm my name is Yuki, I'm your new next door neighbor. I was trying to get directions to the Mall." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

The door opened to show an older woman around her mid 40s. She had dark brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"Hello, my name's Helen. Welcome to Tousan. Did you need some help?" Helen's voice was soft and gentle, like a mother's.

"My name's Yuki Shadow. Thanks for the warm welcome." I stared shyly at the ground, I was never outgoing around older people, I always felt like I would seem like a fool with my normal personality. "Umm do you know where the nearest mall is? I need to go there and get recording equipment."

'Jeez I feel like a little girl, having to explain everything she does.' I thought to myself.

"Okay then Yuki, the nearest mall is down the street. Take a right onto Greene Street, then continue down the road until you find Renee Boulevard. After that take a left on the nearest street and you should see it." Helen said slowly, once again as if she was talking to a child.

I looked up at the smiling woman, and couldn't help but smiling back.

"Thank you Ma'am." I was confused when she looked shocked. "Did I say something wrong?"

She laughed. "Oh no sweetie! It's just that I only hear my son say that anymore. I guess you really are not from Tousan."

I laughed as well. "I guess Mom taught me well then."

Helen slowly stopped laughing, and instead settled for a wide smile. "Maybe later you can come over and meet my son, I'm sure you two would become fast friends. He really needs a friend a little closer to home than the ones he plays games with over the internet."

I nodded. "I guess my Mom could relate, I have quite a few friends over the internet as well, but I also have a lot of friends in real life as well."

Helen laughed lightly. "My son is actually at the mall as well I believe, I think he said something about being at a signing? I don't remember. But you should head off, I've been waisting some of your time."

"Thats cool, maybe I'll run into him." I smile. "However, you haven't waisted my time at all. It was nice talking to you. I hope your son loves you, because you seem like a very nice woman. Thanks for the directions and just being nice."

Helen smiled warmly, and I gave her a grin in return.

"Your welcome Yuki. I really hope you can come over soon and meet my son."

"I hope so too, bye!" I waved to Helen and headed off, the directions burned in my head.

:\Time Skip/:

I stood in front of a giant mall, I had stood there for about a minute just staring at it in a state of shock.

I looked around and was surprised by the few cars parked in the parking lot. Well I guess it was to be expected, it was Eleven o'clock, meaning most people were in classes or at work.

I made my way to the large double sliding doors that lead into the massive building.

Stepping inside, I had a mini-heart attack at just the immense size of the place. I practically sprinted to the service desk and asked if there were any maps.

Because with my sense of direction, I could get lost on a one-way road.

The woman at the desk just looked at me, her glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose, and pointed to my right.

I thanked her and headed over to a wall of pamphlets.

I scanned the rows and sighed in relief when I found the map.

I snatched it and headed to the Central Fountain.

After getting there I stared at the map, searching for any electronics stores. After about two minutes of looking and planning, I was able to map out the closest store and make sure it wasn't an AT T.

Not hating on them or anything, but they don't have the best of recording equipment.

So instead I headed to a store called Records Tech.

I had to navigate through the mall, hoping not to get too lost.

By the time I got to the store, I had a headache from reading the darn map. I rubbed my forehead and went into the store.

I slowly made my way through the aisles in the store, trying to find recording equipment. I searched up and down most, if not all, of the aisles before finding the aisle I was looking for.

There was another person in the aisle, but I paid them no heed. I just made my way past them towards the mic's and camcorders.

I searched for the same brand I had of each before and almost cried in relief when I found them. I picked them both up and stood up from where I was crouching.

I glanced over the items in my hands for a minute before feeling someone tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around, only to look up at a guy with long skater-boy style brown hair. His eyes were a maroon-ish brown. I blinked, he looked familiar, but from where?

"My name's Ty, I just wanted to know how good is that brand of mic? I've been needing a new one for a while." He smiled, I gave him a shaky smile in return.

And the reason for my shaky smile? I just heard the same voice I've heard from 100 videos come out of this guy, Ty's, mouth.

The same voice I would laugh at and fangirl when it would say 'yolo' and 'dont do dis'.

That voice...was deadlox...irl

* * *

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :D**_

**_Be sure to leave a review ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3: deadlox ftw

_**Heyyo guys. ^_^ Back with another chapter.**_

_**Oh my God/Kami/Jashin/Pein...175 views! I lurv you all...no homo though xD**_

_**Reviewness :D**_

_**Da-fan-lolz-xD: Here you go, I fan,I fan.**_

_**Ebee mah Eevee:Fangirl! xD Thanks dude. :)**_

_**LunaDiamond: Eeeeep! Here! I fan!**_

_**VintageZebra: lol xD I really didn't want the cliffy...I swear...but it seemed so...right xC But thanks for da compliment! :D**_

_**Okay I'm totaaaally stealing from Ebee but...disclaimer time :D**_

_**Once apon a time my neighbor(Ebee) owned a magical pegicorn...named Bob. Bob was very special in a very beautiful way. He could grant wishes to whoever fed him a Budder Apple. I had spent more time than AntVenom himself searching for one of those very rare apples. Only to find Sky had already found them all and gave one to each member of Team Crafted...I was heartbroken. And that my friends, is why I don't own Minecraft, Naruto, or Pokemon.**_

* * *

:\Ty's POV/:

I brushed my hair out of my face as I posted on Twitter about the signing. I paused before tweeting about what I was wearing.

Just a normal sleeveless Nike shirt and some skinny jeans.

I was just wondering aimlessly around the mall before remembering that I needed a new mic soon. So I headed for the only really good store for recording equipment, Records Tech.

By the time I reached the store I recieved a text from my Mom.

'Hey honey, we have a new neighbor. She looks to be your age, and I think you and her would get along well. She was wearing a minecraft T-shirt I think.'

/Thats cool. What's her name? And what did the T-shirt look like?/

I was guessing whoever she was she might be a fan that is going to be at the signing. She was probably wearing one of Team Crafted's spreadshirts.

'She was really nice and polite. Her name was Yuki Shadow, I believe. The shirt, umm it said Neko Brigade at the top and had a Minecraft avatar surrounded by a bunch of minecraft cats.'

I had to read that twice before it hit me.

/Ok maybe I'll meet her later./

I sent the message, my mind still reeling from my Mom's news.

'Oh my god. There is no way CobaltShadowPkmn is living beside me. This kind of stuff just doesn't happen.' I denied the possibilities of a female gamer that I actually like to watch, with more subscribers than me even, moving in beside me.

It just doesn't happen.

I pocketed my phone when I realized I was standing in front of Records Tech. I walked in the store and waved to the guy at the register.

The guy just smirked and waved back. I made my way straight to the recording equipment aisle.

I started looking at the cheap mics first, laughing quietly at their ratings. I brushed my hair out of my eyes again as I moved a little farther down the aisle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone with black and purple hair walk into the store.

I just resumed looking at the items in the aisle until the girl walked past me. I looked up to see her crouching beside some of the moderately expensive camcorders and mics.

She picked up two items and I headed over towards her, curious about what she picked up, and if they were any good.

I shyly tapped her on the shoulder, hoping not to accidentally startle her and make her drop, and break, the items she was holding.

"Yes?" She said turning around. She had long black hair that had dark purple highlights, and she had a fringe over her left eye. Her eye-her other was hidden by the fringe- was a bright violet color that had to be contacts.

"My name's Ty, I just wanted to know how good is that brand of mic? I've been needing a new one for a while." I gave the girl a small smile. I raised an eyebrow when she gave me a really nervous smile in return.

I swear her voice and appearance seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how.

:\Yuki's POV/:

I was literally freaking out and fangirling HARD on the inside but on the outside, I was so damn shy. I quickly looked away from dea-Ty's eyes.

"My name's Yuki. It's a good m-mic I guess. I used this brand when I recorded before I moved he-here, and I just decided to stay with the same mic." I was raging at myself for stuttering, but I was in front of freaking DEADLOX!

I looked up to see dead-sorry- Ty looking at me like I was a famous person.

"Umm, n-not to be rude, but what the hell are you staring at?" I asked, throwing nervousness out the proverbial window.

"Question. Are you Yuki; as in CobaltShadowPkmn Yuki?" I froze. A million and one thoughts raced through my head but I calmed down and replied.

"Yeah I am. And are you Ty as in deadloxMC?" I shot back, but smiling giddily.

"Yeah I am actually..." Ty said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

I stood there for a second, my fangirling on the inside was starting to overwhelm me. I looked Ty dead in the eyes. (pun sooooo intended :3)

"Cover your ears." Ty quickly did what I said, right in time too.

"OhMYGodIMetDeadloxOhMyGod!" I squealed and did a backflip. Because I'm awesome like that.

I smiled normally and shook off any remaining fangirlish emotions. I motioned for Ty to stop covering his ears.

"Hey... what time is it?" I ask looking around for a clock.

"Uhh...here I'll check...ummm-HOLY SHIT! It's 2:19! I had to be at the signing at 2!" I jumped when Ty yelled.

"Hey Yuki, to make it up to everybody at the stand will you come as well? Please?" I blinked rapidly. I grinned.

"Yeah sure! Give me 5 seconds to get this mic and camcorder." I raced to the register and the guy quickly scanned my stuff. I handed him my debit card and he scanned it as well.

I grabbed the bag and met with Ty at the store entrance.

"Ready?" Ty asked.

"Yup, lets go!" I grinned, I was hanging out with deadlox. Heck yeah.

We nodded to each other, before Ty took off running, I followed swiftly.

When we got to the signing area...cops. Cops everywhere.

And thats when I got kicked out of a mall for my first time...

So instead of the signing at the mall, Ty tweeted that we would be signing across the street at the ToysRUs there.

It was so fun. There were so many local fans of deadlox and even a couple that knew about my channel and videos. I hugged a bunch of people with Neko Brigade shirts, I loved it.

After that Ty was nice enough to drive me home instead of having me walk. I fell asleep on the ride I guess because one second I was in the car, trying not to nod off, the next I was in my bed, only partially awake. At least I think I was awake because I could hear Ty talking.

But the rest was probably a dream because I heard Ty say something softly.

"Yuki, your really talented, and really nice, not only to your friends, but also to your fans. I've had a crush on you after watching your videos...you would always make the funniest jokes in your Let's Plays, and your the one I would listen to sing when I was sick. Your probably asleep right now so nothing I say is going to matter...well here I go...

Yuki...I had the biggest crush on you...but I never thought I would have the chance to meet you...but now that your living right next to me...I think I might really like you..."

It was then that either I fell back to sleep, or the dream ended.

If it was a dream...it was by far the best dream I've had in a while.

If it was reality...well I think I really like Ty too...

* * *

_**:3**_

_**Thanks for reading guys! :D You all make me happy.**_

_**Now I need two more oc's (preferably female) that will be friends of Yuki as well as Eris(Ebee's oc) and Clair(Technically my oc, but really my friend irl). This is a first come first serve thing, so whoever supplies them first gets the slot ;). **_

**_However, you can only submit ONE oc! _**

**_Thanks to all reviewers. :D_**

_**Leave a review if ya liked and peace out. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4:Dreams and Livestreams

**_Heyyo peoples. :D_****___ Yuki here with another chapter. 391(yes I check) views on this story xD *procedes to fangirl* You all are awesome._**

**___Some epic news and stoof: I just got braces in xC and they make my mouth hurt. xC In other news...Thank you guys for the oc's they will be in the ending of this chapter._**

**___Also, if you have a Youtube, tell me your channel and I shall subscribe to you. But this is only if you leave a review ;)_**

**_EPIC REVIEWNESS; RAWR :D_**

**_too hot for 'tubers: Dude get out of my head xC I dont even like being in there..._**

**_TheHappylol: I just needed an excuse to use ftw...lol xD #deadloxftw x3 Thanks for the compliment and here you go. :D_**

**_Ebee mah Eevee: Lol xD You're totally welcome, my epical friend of epicness. And that question shall be answered in this chapter. xD Enjoy, crazy. X3_**

**_iEcho13: First off, your avatar is epic. Second...hell yes o.o. Warriors is my favorite book series evah. x3_**

**_herobrineslover:Here! I fan, I fan! No need to yell. xD Subbed you though. ;)_**

**_Coldplayer414: I lurv you dude (no homo) Thank you for da oc :D ^.^_**

**_YoshiPuff629: Please if you comment on my story say something relavent to my story please? I'm sure whoever that question was aimed at is more likely to reply to it on their story. Not mine. :)_**

**_LunaDiamond5665: Thank you for the oc. Here have a chocolate bar *gives you a Hershey bar* :D_**

* * *

:\Yuki's POV/:

"Yuki...Yuki...YUKI!" I jerked and screamed a little when my head hit something else. I blinked rapidly before seeing that Ty was standing on my right holding his head.

My eyes adjusted after a while and I saw that I was in Ty's car. I felt tears sting at my eyes, now that I knew everything before was a dream.

"A-are you alright?" I bit my lip as I asked Ty, who was still holding his head.

"Uh..yeah, I've had worse when I used to go skateboarding. We're at your house by the way." I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my messenger bag with all of my stuff in it.

"Thanks for driving me home. See you in the morning I guess." I gave Ty a smile before yawning and heading to my front door.

I pulled my keys from one of the 20 pockets on my 'ninja' pants and unlocked the door, closing and locking it behind me. ..Hold on. I just headbutted Deadlox. I wince, not sure how to feel about that.

I looked at my phone and shrugged when it said it was 9:30. I wasn't tired at all after sleeping.

I headed to my room and put my bag on the bed. I took off my clothes and switched into a pair of grey shorts and put on a navy tank-top.

After that I grabbed my new mic and camcorder from my bag and began the long process of setting it all up. I yawned again when everything was done.

I sat down in the chair in front of the desk and booted up my Desktop that I had rebought and made sure I had my backup hard drive just in case I ran out of storage on the main drive on the computer itself.

After double checking everything I began recording with the new mic and the camcorder pointed at me.

"Heyyo Nekos, Shadow here with a new irl video. Sorry for not uploading any videos guys, as I told all of you I was moving to Arizona. But I'm finally here so I should be getting back on track with my recording schedule pretty soon. " I gave a sheepish smile to the camera.

"I appologize for this guys, I'm really sorry. But in other news, I'm breaking my rule now. You guys have been with me for my commentary and maps with my friends, and you know my rule about not talking or referencing other Youtubers. Well as of now I've gotten...1,653,436 subscribers for just being me. I've long since reached my initial subscriber goal of 10,000 subs and I thank all of you guys for it." I grinned and gave the camera a peace sign.

"So I think right now is the time at which I'm going to break my rule. My reason; deadloxMC is almost a 1 million himself. You guys cant imagine how big a milestone that is for any Youtuber. Yes I'm promoting him. It's not because he plays with the infamous SkydoesMinecraft, or with any other big Youtubers, no it's because he's a really good commentator, he is funny, fun to watch, and he's all around an awesome Youtuber. So go subscribe to him, link in the description guys." I pointed down, smiling widely.

"Alright some more news...I have a new address which will also be in the description so send fanmail and fanart here. I need some more things on my walls Nekos. I should be recording a new song cover soon. And the rest of the week I'll be back on schedule with my videos. Tomorrow will

be an episode of Survival Games along with another episode of ModClan Survival with the clan. Wednesday will be an episode of Walls with BrightGrey, as well as a custom parkour/adventure map made by you guys with Grey." I gave a double peace sign with my arms crossed, my tounge sticking out of my mouth.

"Thanks to all you Nekos, and I'll see you Kitties later. Peace!" I stopped the recording and turned off my mic. I quickly uploaded the video to my channel and was about to log off when I received a message from Twitch. tv saying deadlox was streaming.

Shrugging I decided sleep could wait, and I clicked on the link. I watched semi-tiredly as Ty did his intro and began doing a parkour map.

"Hey guys, what's up? It's me deadlox and I'm going to be livestreaming until I reach 1 million subs. Mostly it just going to be me doing parkour maps and skypeing some of you guys on the livestream. I might bring in some others but I'm pretty sure almost everyone is already asleep so probably not. But I will be looking at the chat and answering some of the questions there at the end of each parkour portion. Umm okay this map is made by a really cool Youtuber CobaltShadowPkmn so her channel will be linked in the livestream description." Well can't say I expected that one. I was awake now that's for sure.

I quickly typed in the chat, and spammed it a little, my Skype and asking if I could spectate. I quickly minimized the twitch livestream and logged into Minecraft. I quickly opened Skype as well and continued watching the stream.

"Okay apparently the map creator herself is watching and has asked me to Skype her and allow her to spectate. Okay fair enough." Ty paused the game for about a minute and I received a Skype request from SkaterWolf14. I accepted the request and I saw Ty on the screen.

"Hey Shadow the ip and stuff is in the Skype chat so login to that and you should end up on the server I run for parkour and adventure maps and such." I pulled Minecraft back up and entered the multiplayer settings. From there I entered in the ip and logged onto the server. As the world was loading I put the Skype call and the Livestream in separate corners before maximizing my Minecraft page.

I spawned in front of a large bridge that had signs on it and such. I smiled at Ty and went into Gamemode 1 and just flew above his head.

"Alright Shadow say hi to everybody on livestream. And I'll begin reading the rules. Also if the fans want, will you do the course with me?" Ty asked as he switched his gamemode to survival.

"Heyyo Dead Army! Name's Shadow. I made this map and...thats all I got." I laughed quietly.

"Alright Shadow I just looked at the stream and everyone wanted you to do this thing with me. So you read the rules and I'll read the storyline signs." I switched gamemodes as well and walked over to the signs.

"Okay the map is called The Rescue of the Neko Goddess. Okay, this map was made by CobaltShadowPkmn aka me. And Rules..." I turned around to face the other side of the bridge.

"Rule #0, read all signs in the map. If you don't you WILL get confused." I yawned a little before continuing.

"Rule 1: Do not place or break blocks. Rule 2: Adjust your Fov to 90 or higher. Rule 3: Enable Commandblocks. Rule 4: Have fun and try not to cheat." I quickly went into my options and turned my Fov to QuakePro.

"Okay. I'll read these signs." Ty cleared his throat. "Hello rouge(s), my name is Frozenfang. I would normally run you out of my territory... but I am in need of whatever assistance I can acquire. You see our Goddess has been taken by the Creeper King and we are afraid of the horrible consequences of this. All we ask is for your assistance, our clan will provide you with weapons along the way, but beware of the Creeper King's suicidal minions." I hung back as Ty read the four signs that explained the map. Once he was finished we collected some dyed leather armor. The purple set was a set of 'PurpleShadow armor' which I grabbed, while Ty received the 'BlueFang armor'.

Also in the chests were two differently named iron swords. There was a 'Blade of the Goddess' and there was one called the 'Claws of the Clan'.

We both began the map after that. About 30 minutes in Ty refreshed his channel page and saw that he was around 1,000 subs away from one million.

By the time we finished the map which took another decent 10 minutes, Ty reached 1 million. I congratulated him and told him goodnight.

I rubbed my eyes from where I was playing on QuakePro the entire time. I quickly shut everything down and went to bed.

.-:TimeSkip:-.

As soon as I got up the next morning I ran through my morning routine before getting on Skype and trying to see if the Clan was on.

I smiled when I saw Eris, Jasmine, and Whiess were on Skype, but it slowly turned to a frown when I realized how little Clair Skyped me lately.

I shook it off quickly, she probably has other stuff to do. So I added everybody else to the call and waited for them to accept the request.

I put on my headphones and waited for the others. Bad idea to put on the headphones. I smiled when everyone was on screen. Well that didn't last long.

"YUKI WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU MOVED IN BESIDE DEADLOX?!" I jumped about a yard in the air and ripped my headphones off my head and stared at my screen as if it was displaying a jumpscare.

"Can you guys scream any louder?!" I pulled my headphones out of the computer so I could hear the others.

"Yup~" Jazz replied sarcastically.

"I hate you all." I buried my face in my hands.

They all laughed.

"Naw dude you love us." Whiess said, causing me to look up and roll my eyes.

"Yeah ok whatever." I laughed and smiled at the others. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"I've been livestreaming some mining and resource gathering I've been doing on the ModClan Survival. And I livestreamed building some new things along with Whiess yesterday." Eris replied first.

"I've just been packing so I can come live with you. Like you promised remember?" Jasmine grinned slyly while pushing some of her orange highlighted brunette hair out of her eyes.

"I didn't forget if that's what you mean." I rolled my eyes playfully.

I looked at the clock on the wall before looking back at the screen.

"Hey guys I have to go now. I need to record a new episode of Survival Games. Make sure you guys are ready to record some ModClan Survival later." They all said sure and logged off Skype.

I yawned and went to the kitchen to get some food. After that I headed straight back to my computer and logged in to Minecraft. I logged into the Fridge, or BajinCanadian's server and went into the Hunger Games.

I was about to begin recording when I saw a bunch of players crowding around one area. I parkoured my way up the center portion a bit so I could see over the crowd.

I laughed when I saw that they were crowding around BajinCanadian and JeromeASF.

I ignored the crowd and went into the Hunger games where I finally began recording.

"Heyyo Nekos, Shadow here with an episode of Hunger Games. The round is going to start in one minute.. so my plan is to get the closest chest and get out, really," I say sheepishly, watching the timer in the chat count down from one minute to- ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two- before sprinting to the nearest chest, shift clicking everything inside it before sprinting away from the soon to be bloodbath.

I continued looting chests along the way to the safe haven I use on this map. It's a great map, with epic loot. The average stuff to get from the middle is at least one piece of iron or gold/butter armor and a decent sword.

When I reached it I quickly went through my inventory, putting on a iron chestplate, leggings and helmet, and some chain boots. I put my two iron swords in my hot bar and all of my cooked food as well. I ate a piece of cooked porkchop to fill up my hunger bar.

I smirked when I saw two diamonds and three sticks in my inventory as well. Eheh.. time for pwnage. Suddenly realizing I've not said anything since the game started, I clear my throat.

"Well guys, sorry for being so quiet, but I had to make sure I got here quickly without dying. But it looks like I got a good haul and as soon as I can find a crafting table I'll be able to craft a diamond sword. Yay~"

I quickly found a chest and unloaded all of my leather armor into it as well as some useless things like chicken feathers and shears.

After that I came out of my hiding hole and started to sprint towards the middle. I was attacked a few times on the way and after killing all of them I only had 5 minutes to deathmatch. I only had to deal with one Mutated Tribute but they were easy to kill.

I quickly made it to the crafting table and crafted my diamond sword. I put in my hotbar and was suddenly reading a bright bold message in chat then BOOM, teleported to deathmatch.

I was talking the whole time. I was nervous as hell.

"Sorry guys if I stutter or something. I h-hate deathmatch because of the pressure," I mutter quietly, that weird anxious feeling that only comes with Hunger Games Deathmatch flooding my stomach. I shook myself of this and charged at the other players- four guys kitted out, except for one, who only had some chain armor and a wooden sword.

I began switching between my bow and my sword. I killed one person- the weak-looking guy with the crappy stuff- with my sword and knocked two more off with my bow.

So now it was me and another guy facing off. I was only down two hearts while the other guy was a pincushion full of arrows, probably in a similar state of health as me. He takes out a bow, aims, and-

I charged at him and swiped at him with my sword like a maniac. He died and all of his inventory fell to the ground. I was shocked for a minute before laughing.

"GG, good game! Oh wow. Guys I won the Hunger Games! Whoo GG!" I laughed again, grinning like an idiot.

"Well Nekos that was the Hunger Games, hope you guys enjoyed everything in the description. Well thanks Nekos and others for watching, I'll see you Kitties- or not, don't rage- later. Peace!" I finished recording and laughed, all the adrenaline like too much soda- or coffee- keeping my neck stiff and face grinning.

I shook myself trying to get rid of the feeling before uploading the video. I smiled giddily as I logged back onto Skype and called the Clan once again.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to record some ModClan Survival?" I asked when they were all in the call.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Okay facecam or no facecam?" I asked them.

"Um Facecam." Jasmine nodded.

"Facecam." Whiess said smiling.

"Sure lets do Facecam." Eris gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright facecam it is." I grinned.

"ModClan Survival here we come!"

* * *

(Shh.. don't tell Yuki.. Ebee editing here.. SHHHH...)


	5. Chapter 5: I BLAME SKYPE!

_**Heyyo guys, Yuki here. I appologize for the late as hell chapter but...yeah.**_

**_News:THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL AWESOME PERSON OTHERWISE KNOWN AS COLDPLAYER414 SERIOUSLY CHECK HIM/HER OUT!_**

**_:3_**

**_HOLY FREIKING STARCLAN! 1,027 views on this story! O.O_**

**_REVIEWNESS! Meow :3_**

**_YoshiPuff625: Sorry for being mean, I just hate stuff like that, pet peeve of mine Dx And thanks :3_**

**_Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Thanks and here you go. :3_**

**_Featherleap: Yes my life is complete xD ...you might want to read the other reviews btw._**

**_Ebee: You better read this and review missy, Spain or not xD_**

**_Herobrineslover: HERE xD_**

**_LunaDiamond5665: You poor deprived child! Dx This is unacceptable! Subbed to you :)_**

**_Kendr1379: Thanks and yay :D (You know what...i dont care xD Mitch can deal with it)_**

**_DJStarWolf: Thanks! Yeah, I never really see anyone put maps in, just minigames. Dx Yeah the Clan is pretty loud. Doesn't everyone?_**

**_deadloxMC: Umm...Thanks, ok, and already have been. In that order. Now excuse me while I pass out from all the blood rushing to my face._**

**_Blueseas17: Thanks :D_**

**_Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D_**

* * *

"So who gets the intro?" I asked the Clan while preparing the recording. I put the facecam on the upper right of the screen so the viewers could see the damage indicators on the upper left. I then opened the server I run for the Clan's survival series, along with the odd parkour map, adventure maps and such.

"Umm Jazz had it last time so I guess its Whiess' turn this time." Eris said after a moment. I waited for everyone to login to the server while I stood, awed, at the new scenery.

"So Eris, you and Whiess did this on a livestream?!" I blushed when I realized my voice was squeaky. Eris laughed.

"Hell yeah we did. Do you like it? We decided this was going to be your 1.5 million present, because we kinda missed it." I smiled at the Clan.

"Thanks guys. You all are the best friends a girl could ask for." They all gave me smiles and I asked everyone if they were ready to record.

"Yup!" Eris and Jazz said synced.

"I'm ready." Whiess said quietly, but firmly.

"Alright, Whiess, your intro in 3...2...1..-"I started the recording immediately after my countdown.

"Hello my beautiful Bluebirds, its me Lunar and today I'm recording with the Clan for ModClan Survival. Unfortunately Clair couldn't make it so it's just me, JazzyJamz, BrightGrey, and of course our leader, CobaltSnowShadow."

I grinned cheekily and waved at the webcam.

"Heyyo, Nekoes, Bluebirds, Jamerz, and Diamonds!" I greeted the subscribers of the entire Clan.

(In Game perspective)

I walked around the new builds that Eris and Whiess had spent an entire Livestream working on.

For most of the series the Clan lived in one house that I built into the side of one of the four mountains surrounding a beautiful valley.

But now each mountain had a house either on or partially in the mountain. And from my perspective on the ground, the four houses were connected by bridges that met on a large circular platform that sat on a quartz pillar.

I walked towards the pillar and circled around it until I found the entrance into it. Inside half steps spiraled up. I slowly made my way up the half step stairs.

"So who has what job?" I asked the others as I made my way up the huge staircase.

"Well someone needs to show you around...Whiess you can do that...I'm going to get some wood logs. And Eris I think you said you had to finish something in your house?" Jasmine replied.

"Alright that sounds good for one episode." I said as I finally reached the top of the tower.

"Holy Starclan, a beacon?! When did you guys kill a wither?!" I stared at the beacon that sat proudly on top of pyramid of diamond blocks. "And where did you get enough diamonds to make all of these diamond blocks?!"

The others laughed and I couldn't help but laughing with them.

"We all fought the Wither a few days ago off camera, but we have enough materials to make another one if you want to fight one on camera. As for the diamond blocks, when I livestreamed I got a pick enchanted with silk touch and another one with fortune. And we get a lot of diamonds from the mob trap Whiess built." Eris replied.

I turned around to see Whiess behind me.

"Follow me." I nodded to her and began following.

Whiess lead me to one walkway with Lapis blocks as guardrails. On the middle of the bridge was a sign saying 'Lunar Walkway'.

"This is my house Shadow, if you dont want walk up the staircases step on the pressure plate to your right." Whiess punched the air in the direction she was emphasizing.

I stepped on the pressure plate and found myself in front of a stone brick mansion. Whiess guided me around the house and the others' houses.

After getting yelled at by Eris for going into her house before her building was done Whiess guided me to a hall of buttons.

"Click the third button on your right." Whiess told me before clicking the button herself.

I looked at the sign above the button that said "Mob Trap" and pressed the button.

I ended up in front of a large flight of stairs which I saw Whiess waiting at the bottom of. I quickly made my way down the stairs and found myself staring at many waterways leading somewhere. I followed Whiess down another flight of steps into a large room with 8 water canals running to the center.

Whiess jumped into the center of the water flow and I heard all the items that were there get sucked into her inventory.

I waited as she jumped over the water and walked past me. I turned around and saw Whiess press a stone button on the wall. I heard pistons and saw a double door open in front of Whiess.

I made my way to wear the button was and pressed it. I ran through the piston door as soon as it opened. When I looked around the room, I stood in shock at the long hallway of chests.

I watched as Whiess went from chest to chest, sorting out all of the items she got from the mob trap. I opened the first chest to see many stacks of Realmite from the Divine RPG mod.

"Here Yuki, there is one mob in this that drops diamonds, called a Rottick. This is the chest the diamonds it drops go in." Whiess said, punching me to get my attention.

I looked at the sign above the chest, boldly proclaiming 'Diamonds'. I opened the chest and I swear my jaw hit the floor.

There were at least three stacks of diamonds in the chest.

I blinked rapidly, thinking my eyes were betraying me.

Suddenly I was teleported away from the room to Jasmine. She was in a wooden shack from the looks at it.

I was about to speak when my Skype started going haywire. Things started beeping and the other's facecams on Skype turned to static.

"Okay what in the world? Okay Kitties, I'm experiencing technical difficulties, so I'll be right back." I said into the mic before pausing the recording.

I opened the Skype screen to full page to see that my chat had been sent a request to join by some guy called SkaterWolf14, and also I noted that the first to 'leave' the call was Eris.

I refreshed Skype and hosted another call. I waited for the others to rejoin and soon the Clan was all staring back at me.

Only now there was another facecam with a familiar face on screen.

"Wait a second...Ty? How the hell did you get into our call?" I asked the new facecam screen.

"Uhh I wanted to Skype you again, since I already had it from the livestream. I guess when I tried to get in a call with you I accidentally joined your call?" Ty laughed sheepishly.

"Wait a gosh darn second. Your name is Ty?" Eris asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but my full name is Tyler." I hid my face because of the heat flooding my cheeks. Tyler was my dream guy's name.

I shook off the blush after a second, and listened back into the Skype conversation. Ty was holding up his cat and Eris was taking pictures with her phone.

"This is so going on every single social site ever." Eris laughed. I snickered before remembering the recording.

"Guys! We have to finish the ModClan Survival episode!" I said, interrupting the other's conversation.

"But that means Ty has to leave!" Jasmine said while giving me a sly look. I blushed, but I shook it off and gave her an unamused look.

We talked for a few more minutes completely forgeting my previous outburst. The others freiked out when they (finally) realized Ty was deadlox. By then I remembered one key point.

"Oh my Jashin! Dude the recording!" I frantically checked the video length. The recording was roughly 5 minutes before I normally cut it off. Thank Starclan.

"It's only 5 minutes so...wait... holy Starclan! Did everyone forget this was the 30th video of ModClan Survival?!" I was shocked that I forgot such an important fact.

"Wait it is?!" Jasmine looked shocked.

"Guys we need to do something special for this episode!" I yelped loudly.

"Hey Yuki, how about we let Ty join us for this episode, he's going to be int the call anyways." Whiess suggested helpfully.

Ahh...umm... screw it. Ty the Ip and everything is in the Skype chat." I typed it before returning to Minecraft.

I waited as everyone pulled back up their Minecraft. I laughed when Ty logged onto the server faster than Eris and Jazz.

"Alright we're back in 3..2..1!" I smiled at the facecam. "Hey Nekos, sorry about that, we had some technical difficulties. But one good thing that came out of it is we have a special guest for ModClan Survival episode 30! Say hi to everybody deadlox!" I started recording after my reintro.

"What's up Nekos, Jamerz, Bluebirds, and...umm." I laughed quietly.

"My Diamondz." Eris grinned, sticking out her tounge.

We all laughed.

.:Time Skip:.

We finished recording the episode, which was so much fun. Eris and Whiess had to go, they had to record their Tekkit series together.

So now it was just me, Jazz, and Ty.

"So Jazz, when are you going to get here?" I asked the brunette.

"I think it should be Thursday evening, or Friday morning. So yeah. I'll see you later! Bye!" Jazz smiled before leaving the call.

"Her youtube is JazzyJamz right?" Ty asked distractedly.

"Yeah...reason?" I asked confused.

"Adam or as many know him-Sky, he loves her videos, he just doesn't comment or like them because of how you guys only want subscribers you earn." Ty said while looking semi-sideways. Most likely at a second monitor.

"That's pretty cool that he likes her videos." I agreed.

Ty's eyes flickered to my face. "No, see he doesn't like them. He loves them. He's got this silly fanboy crush on her. I would say it's a bad thing, but it helps him after his break-up with Dawn, so I'm not going to complain."

"Wow." I blinked in shock. "Jazz is going to be so surprised, not to mention estatic. She 'fell in love with' his voice when she first heard it. She felt so bad for Sky-or Adam- when him and Dawn broke up." I said semi-quietly, thinking back on that moment.

"Mmmmm... I have to go Yuki. I'll see you later I guess. Bye." Ty waved before leaving the Skype call.

I stared silently at the screen for a second before exiting out of all of my pages and then shutting off my computer. As I waited for that to shut down I played with the necklace strung around my neck.

My hidden emerald orbs watched sadly as one of the charms fell into my palm. It was a Uchiha fan charm from the anime Naruto.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I flashed-back to the time I received it.


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks and Farewells

_**Heyyo dudes! Yuki back (like after an entire month) with another chapter.**_

_**So I was working out an update schedule with my irl friend and hopefully you guy's will like it.**_

_**On Sunday's I will get a new chapter of this story up. Wednesday will be a random chapter day where I will past either a one-shot or a chapter for this story or one of my others. Friday will be reserved for any future collabs I may take part in.**_

_**Tell me what you guys think of that schedule in the reviews :D**_

_**Speaking of reviews...**_

_**REVIEWS OF EPICNESS!**_

_**DeadTuber: Later dude! Calm down lol**_

_**YoshiPuff625: Nooo don't die Dx thanks :D and cliffies :3**_

_**DJStarWolf:Nope xP and awww thanx :D**_

_**Kitcat from the sky: 1) Yay :D 2) Clair, aka Clair Aragon is my best friend irl 3) Yeah...and don't worry, me too xD**_

_**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: **_

_**HERE**_

_**YOU**_

_**GO!**_

_**Coldplayer414: Your welcome and...wait for it...YESSSSSS!**_

_**Luna the Awesome XP: Well here you go :D**_

_**Ebee Kit: Lol xD You're crazy dude xD**_

_**LotusFlame: Trying P:**_

* * *

.:Flashback:.

"Happy birthday Yuki!"

I looked up, my jaded orbs hidden behind my nerdy glasses, watering as my best friend finished putting a necklace around my neck.

I felt goosebumps rise on my arms when I felt cool metal settle on my collarbone.

There were three charms on it.

The first was half of a heart with the word 'friend' on it.

The second was a clarinet.

The third...was a Uchiha fan from the anime Naruto, which was my favorite.

I jumped out of my seat and into my friend's arms. She laughed as she caught me, and she squeezed me tight.

My eyes trailed up her neck to her face. She was a pretty raven, with dark blue eyes that sparkled with an inner light. She was fairly pale, with a great complexion and the prettiest smile you could find.

Her name was Chloe Parks.

She had been my best friend for years. She was my idol, the person I looked up to and was myself around.

She...understood me in a way no one else did.

But she was taken from me, like everything else.

.:Time skip:.

I was sitting in a hospital room. Tears raced down my cheeks as the doctor walked out of the intensive care unit.

His face was grim, until he saw me sitting there.

I, a blonde 14 year-old girl with the innocent eyes and heart of a child. I seemed so small in that hallway.

"We need to talk." He smiles sadly.

"Sit down it's just a 'talk'." I say quietly.

(Song reference, first to get it gets a one-shot :D)

The doctor gives me a apologetic smile, while I stare past him at the ICU doors.

"Yuki...that is you name right?" The doctor asked slowly.

"Yes...it is..." I said burying my head in my hands.

"I hate to be the bearer of this news...but sweetie I'm sorry...your friend...Chloe...she didn't make it."

I stayed silent for a moment, before I lifted my head up and chocked out a question.

"A-and he-her mom...?" The doctor stayed silent for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"Honey...you ar-are the only survivor of the car crash..." The doctor, whose name-tag read Chris, choked on his own sentence, and I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"C-can I ha-have a mom-moment with the-them?" I asked Chris, fighting crying and sobbing to ask.

"Ye-yes...you can." Chris lead me to the room.

I walked in and saw the pair laying on separate beds, so peaceful. They appeared as though they were just sleeping.

I raced over to Chloe's bed and felt my breathing hitch. Her eyes were closed, but no breath entered or left her body.

I climbed onto the bed and hugged her for the last time, shivering when no body heat comforted me.

I tried to lean back when I felt I had sobbed on my friend's unmoving chest long enough, only to find that the necklace around my neck had tangled in her's.

Tears once again sprang to my eyes as I saw a locket on her necklace.

I unclasped it with shaking hands to find a picture of me and her on one side of the locket and her mom on the other.

I shut the locket and swiped my hand across my eyes to dry my tears.

I slowly walked out of the room, glancing tearfully over my shoulder as the door closed.

.:Back to Present:.

I rubbed my thumb across the metallic surface as I shook myself out of my daydream.

I yawned, as I moved away from my computer and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat quickly before going to sleep.

I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and headed back to my room.

I bit off the final piece of the granola bar before climbing into bed.

I slid beneath my purple covers, rolled over until I was laying on my stomach, and hugged the pillow to my face.

My eyelids slowly closed, and eventually I sank into the abyss known as unconciousness.

.:\Next Day/:.

I wake up slowly from what had to be the weirdest dream ever. I shook it off before sliding out of bed.

I yawned, my jaw popping because of how wide I was making it stretch. I shook off the rest of my tiredness, walked over to my computer and let it boot up while I walked the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart.

I was heading out of the kitchen when my phone in my hand started ringing really loudly. I jumped about a foot in the air before answering it.

"Hello? The name is awesome but you can call me Yuki." I laughed silently. I pulled my phone away from my ear for a second too look at the caller ID.

I froze when I saw it.

It was my dad...

"Hey honey. So how are you liking it out in Arizona? Is it hot?" My jaw dropped.

"Uh...hey Dad. I thought that you were going to be mad at me considering what you said when I told you I was moving..." My dad laughed.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie. You know how I am about you not being around us."

"It's okay dad," I smiled. "It's pretty nice here."

"That's good. Well I have to go. Bye honey!" I felt tears spring in my eyes.

"Bye dad. I-I'll talk to you later!" My dad said a final goodbye before he ended the call.

I stood quietly for a moment, staring at my phone.

After a moment I shook it off and went to my desktop and logged onto Minecraft.

I got onto the Hive and played a game of Hunger Games along with quite a few rounds of Hide-and-Seek.

I was laughing my ass off at the chat. They were freiking out because I wasn't playing with any other members of the Clan.

After a few games I exited Minecraft and got onto Skype.

I got an invite by Clair. She hadn't been talking to me lately so I clicked on the invite quickly, wondering what was going on.

"Hey dood!" I smiled while trying to copy BajanCanadian.

"Ey..." Clair smiled slightly in return.

"Clair..is there a reason you haven't been recording and hanging out with us?" I bit my lip because of how mean I sounded.

"Uh..well you know how I was really wanting to be a marine biologist?" I nodded, remembering the countless scholarships she applied for, and never received.

"Well I got accepted in the best college for a marine biologist. For the last three days I've been moving into my dorm room."

"Oh...okay that makes sense. But.. are you going to be able to record with us?" Clair's dual-colored eyes shone guiltily.

"Yuki...I'm so sorry I'm doing this. I'm not going to be able to record with you guys unless it's a holiday or the month between each year." Clair whimpered sadly.

"Don't be sorry dude! I'm glad that you get the opportunity to pursue your dream!" I gave my best friend of 6 years and counting a encouraging smile.

"I-... thanks Yuki..." Clair smiled.

"Just don't piss anyone off kay? I really don't want to have to drive that far just to kick someone's ass for being mean to you." I smirked.

Clair burst out laughing. I started laughing with her and it was just like when we were Freshmen in High School.

We continued talking for a while before I said goodbye and started recording with Eris.

We played/recorded an episode of Walls, and got two episodes recorded of the parkour map.

The Walls episode went fairly well. We were team blue, and we won.

In the intermission Eris reminded me to edit the videos so she didn't have to.

I was practically face-palming all throughout the parkour map because of it.


	7. Chapter 7: ITS MAH BIRTHDAY! :3

_**Heyyo guys! Yuki here back with another chapter. I'm sorry it's so late but I wanted you guys to get something special because it's mah birthday whoot whoot!**_

_**On another note: WE REACHED 2,006 VIEWS! Thank you all! :3**_

_**Okay enough of my rambling ;)**_

_**REWIEWNESS!**_

_**Deadtuber: Yes I finally updated :D Not yet dude calm yourself...maybe later in the story...maybe...and thanks!**_

**_Guest: Awesome job! You win *drumroll* a one-shot of your choice! :D_**

**_Oeve: No I don't like anime...I FREIKING LOVE IT! As for which animes...A lot... thanks for the compliment, but try not to make it as vulgar next time plz?_**

**_Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Yup and here is another one ;D_**

**_Ebee mah Eevee: No dont cry...*trys to coax you out of the emo corner* It was all for the best..._**

**_YoshiPuff625: lol xD to Cloude: No and kinda... lol to Diamond: In a few more chapters...patience my young grasshopper... _**

**_DJStarWolf: It truly has been a long time no read hasn't it? Well thanks for the review an here's the next chapter. :3_**

* * *

We finally finished the parkour map and I ended the episode, this time going back and editing out server IPs and putting the intro and outro on my videos, along with my thumbnails.

After that I arched and twisted my back, rewarding myself with a series of pops that relieved the pressure that had been building on my back.

I snatched my Iphone 5c and decided to find somewhere quiet where I could practice my martial arts, and maybe even work on a few sketches. I owed my Deviantart watchers something after such a long time.

I nodded to myself as I stuck some earpollution headbuds into my phone and began listening to Fake It by Seether.

As the lyrics cranked out of the headphones I searched for my weapons.

I mentally berated myself for not unpacking all of the boxes scattered on the floor. I stepped over them and headed into the room I had made into my own personal dojo.

I snatched my 5th degree black belt from the rack it sat on. Bittersweet memories raced before my eyes. One of my best friends...Todd...he couldn't make it to 2nd degree because of his nose-bleeding issue.

Matt, struggling against his impatience and pride to barely snatch 4th degree.

Abagail, the one that reached 2nd degree at age 9...

And me...the 14 year-old girl that had an excellent memory and loved the feeling of gracefulness and elegance that was taught as a contact sport.

I shook off my childish reminiscing and pulled out my Karate bag.

It was a backpack with many pockets along with a place for my Bō staff.

I stood in front of the body mirror I had hung up in the room and my eyes softened.

I hadn't put in my contacts yet, so my emerald green eyes were exposed from behind my glasses. My black hair hung loosely around my shoulders, my purple streaks falling into the black darkness of my hair.

I sat the backpack down for a second as I took my belt in both of my hands. I carefully, hands moving in precise movements, slowly tied my belt

around my waist.

As I pulled the strip of fabric taunt, I felt many emotions swell in my being. Pride, Naivety, Bravery, Aggravation, Pain, but it was all worth it.

I quickly pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and headed out of

the door with my Karate bag and my

art supplies.

As I jogged towards the outskirts of town, I didn't notice a certain brunette walk out his door and begin following me.

:\Ty's POV/:

I had just finished another episode of the new Pixelmon series I was doing with Tyler, Adam, and Jason.

I quickly edited the video, inserting my thumbnails and annotations.

After that I leaned back in my gaming chair, jaw stretched wide. I shook myself and took off my headset, sitting it carefully on my desk.

After putting all of my equipment away I shut down my computer and decided to go for a walk. It was a moderately cool day for a Fall day in Arizona.

I grabbed my Samsung and my earbuds, so I could listen to music. After that I tied my favorite shoes on my feet and went out the door.

I brushed my hair quickly out of my eyes so I could see. And I'm glad I did, because I caught black and purple hair out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to my right and saw Yuki jogging down the street towards the outskirts of town. I felt my face heat up as if I had a sunburn as I watched her hair swing back and forth, almost in a rhythm.

I shook myself, trying not to embarrass myself further. I found myself heading towards Yuki, I shrugged to myself and continued with my actions.

.:Time Skip:.

Yuki had stopped in a large open area, quite a way away from town. I was panting from the walk, while Yuki barely appeared winded.

I watched mesmerized as Yuki laid seven different weapons on the ground. First she picked up the long stick that didn't look like much.

However Yuki picked it up and started some kind of martial arts form, I could tell because of the black belt tied around her waist.

I leaned against one of the few trees surrounding the area she picked. Yuki swung the staff with such effortlessness and grace I felt clumsy and foolish in comparison.

I watched in awe as she moved from weapon to weapon, each form more advanced than the one before it. Soon she stopped.

Her eyes were shut tight and she slowly set the weapons she had in her hands on the ground and backed up a bit. I watched and waited as she took deep breaths.

Her eyes snapped open, but I could tell she wasn't looking at where she was in the present, she was focused on another location, another time.

She moved fluidly, her black hair shining onyx in the sunlight. Her actions were so smooth, combined like a machine. She was the definition of graceful at that moment.

I tried to focus on what she was doing, the moves, the turns, the blocks, the punches. I just couldn't look at anything but her face, the way her eyes would shift towards her next move, how she would move her mouth as if counting, or saying the move she was completing.

She was in essence grace and beauty, in that moment I realized I had feelings for the Gamer Girl next door.

I knew my face was crimson, but I didn't care.

Slowly Yuki began to slow down, her breathing became laboured, her hair astray, eyes wide because of adrenaline, sweat rolling off her forehead.

It had been three hours, for me, I just watched the most beautiful dance on earth, for Yuki, she just completed three hours of straight physical activity.

I started clapping, a wide smile stretched across my face.

Yuki seemed to jump before her eyes focused and snapped towards me. She immediately stood up straight and wiped her forehead.

"H-how long were you watching Ty?" Yuki asked flushing.

"Since you started." I gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh," Yuki said quietly " Did you enjoy watching it at least?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile "It was awesome, you were so graceful..."

"Thanks." Yuki gave a soft smile.

Suddenly Caramelldansen started playing loudly out of nowhere. Both of us laughed as Yuki answered her phone.

"Yes?" She asked into the phone.

:\Yuki's POV/:

I jumped about a foot in the air when my phone went off, I laughed with Ty because he reacted the same as me.

I pulled my phone out quickly and hit the 'Answer Call' button.

"Yes?" I asked the person on the other side of the call.

Silence... It was so quiet I could hear Ty breathing across from me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard many familiar voices yell on the other end of the line.

"Wait...no way! I forgot all about it! My birthday! Holy crap..." I trailed off and did a little happy dance before asking who all was on the line.

"Well it's Preston, Martyn, Lewis(WTFGeeks), Jerome, Mitch, and of course the Clan!" I heard Eris announce.

I smiled widely and saw Ty edge closer out of the corner of my eye.

Soon I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I smiled, content with all that I did have.

Truly the best birthday ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to school wdeadlox

_**Heyyo guys! I'm back (finally) with another chapter :3**_

_**I just finished Marching Band season so now I have a lot more free time. Also if you want to see My Marching Band perform search Greenup County Marching Band and look for the one that says Phantom of the Opera. Cause that would be us :3**_

**_REVIEWS OF EPICNESS :3_**

10/12 c3 2lywloveyourworld  
Holy shit; your OC is EXACTLY like mine in appearance, personality, and who she likes 0-0

Lol xD that's hilarious. xDDDDD

10/12 c1lywloveyourworld  
A warriors ref. 0-0

Yup :3

9/29 c7 3Ebee Kit  
Well that was badass. And cute. And awesome.  
:D Sorry I didn't say anything o.o  
i had my phone and stuff taken off me and i kinda forgot D:  
uh, yeah.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY -late-  
*showers you in sugar*

It's okay Mah friend

9/26 c7YoshiPuff625  
Pinkie Pie- PARTAY!  
Everyone- NOT HERE PINKIE!  
Pinkie Pie- Daw... *leaves*  
Diamond- *eats to much candy* SUGAR RUSH! NOM NOM NOOM!  
Cloude- Uh...  
Me- YOSHI CLOSE OUT THE COMMENT!  
YoshiPuff- HAI YOSHI! Arigato (thank you) for answering their questions!

Lol xD And of course if you have any questions feel free to ask!

9/26 c7Guest  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU AWESOME PERSON! It's really cool that Yuki knows karate. I would love to have that skill!

Thanks :3 Well since Yuki is just an older version of me I have the same skills, just not as honed.

9/26 c7 3DJStarWolf  
To make her birthday better, KISS HIM! If they don't kiss soon, I'm gonna die. XD Also long time no read. No have some cookies and milk.

Lol not yet..just wait I have the best thing ever planned out. :3

9/26 c7 7Coldplayer414  
This chapter made me late for school...

xD I'm sorry..xD

9/26 c7 1Oeve  
eeeeeeeeeeeeee sorry i wont cuss anymore :) *fangirls*

Honestly I don't care if you curse, it's just that I don't want some little kid to look at my reviews and see a bunch of cursing. ;3

9/26 c6Guest  
I know I'm late but the song reference was from How to Save a Life by The Fray

9/26 c7 2AlexandriCP  
BDAY DANCE /(• •)/ \( )/

*dances like a maniac* GOTTA LOVE DUBSTEP! xD

9/26 c7 5DeadTuber  
*fangirls* I LOVE IT!

Yes! my life is complete. :3

9/26 c7 19Kitcat from the sky  
Awwwww! CUTENESS! Oh from when you responed to Yoshipuff. One of my friends sent me a message like this: AAAAH. I was like what? And then they said that a grasshopper flew into their face. BEST MESSAGE EVER! XD  
Sootflower: *pokes me and whispers*  
Me: 40 SUBSCRIBERS?! THANK YOU WORLD!  
Sootflower: *smiles*  
(I really have 40 Subscribers now XD)

OmStarclan xD (what is you Youtube?) Congratz btw!

9/26 c7 27Cliffdiverwarriorcat  
My OCs(ya i has more than one): Awwwww!  
Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Ala: LILIA GET BACK HERE!  
Lilia: no!  
Ala: ugh!  
*crash*  
Cliff: *bursts out laughing*  
Alex: Cliff!  
Kae: What happened?  
Cliff: nothing... *flies away*  
Alex: She took my maraca...  
Kae: *gasps* NO!  
Everyone else: WHAT?! CLIFF GET BACK HERE!  
Me: um... Maybe i should cut it here... Anyways awesome chap and HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Lol xD thanks! :3

* * *

=•¥•= (yuki pov)

It was a few hours away from sunset. I felt tears prick at my eyes.

After being wished happy birthday by my friends, I found out later that they had all made Happy Birthday vlogs.

Ty, who to be honest didn't truly know me that well, did one as well, even going to the extent of inviting me over so he could say it to me in person for his vlog.

The Clan even made an awesome video of my videos spliced together so it sounded like I was singing Happy Birthday.

Right now I was preparing to make my own B-day vlog.

It was getting fairly late and I knew tomorrow was the week-long course I was taking at the University of Arizona.

I quickly set up my camera and synced my mic. I held back a yawn as I prepared to hit the record button.

I grinned and hit the button.

"Heyyo Nekos! I'm back with another seemingly random vlog!" I smiled and laughed at the camera.

"I actually have a few things I want to talk to you guys about. First being that the Clan's main channel just reached 2 million subs! Eeeek! Another thing is I want to thank you guys for subbing to deadlox because he hit his amazing milestone of 1 million subs, and is steadily climbing his way to 2 million." I scooted away from the mic and camera a few feet and fist-pumped.

"Another thing is tomorrow I'm going to have a new song cover out as well as a very special Neko-v tomorrow so watch out for that! Oh yeah! For those new to the channel a Neko-v is a video of my day in real life, instead of me just sitting in front of a camera and just doing a vlog."

"And for the final surprise of the day/night, today is my Birthday!"

I laughed, a massive smile on my face.

Suddenly I remembered something else that I needed to tell my fans.

"Also...Nekos, you know how much I love you guys making fanart of/for me, but I've found some really...disturbing thing you guys have drawn of me and the rest of the Clan."

I sighed and paused for a moment so I could insert a picture over the facecam without me talking.

"Apparently some members of my Neko Brigade find my sexuality to not be that 'straight' around the Clan. I'm going to tell you guys now that I don't mind you drawing shippings of our minecraft skins and stuff. However, as soon as you guys start something with us irl... it's just not cool. Like I think Skydoesminecraft and DeadloxMC are a cute pairing. However I honestly don't think they are cute together, or gay for that matter, in real life." I took a deep breath and prepared for my outro.

"Well Nekos, I apologize for the rant, and all of the surprises I had for you. See ya Caturday Neko Brigade! Peace!" I ended the episode with a different outro than normal.

I just liked saying the name of my fanbase. I felt that it described my subs and me perfectly.

We weren't violent enough to be an army. To be honest I was a true pacifist that only believed in acting in self-defense.

Plus the whole Neko part was when I was being taught Japanese I was determined to not say a word of English for a whole day, confusing the heck out of my subscribers when I kept trying to tame ocelots while saying "Here kitty kitty." Which to them sounded like "Koko de neko neko."

I laughed quietly before beginning to edit the vlog. While the video was rendering I was on Google, trying to find a good song to do a cover for.

Finally I decided on one of the few songs I loved but never really sang, only listened to.

Demons by imagine dragons.

I printed out the lyrics before I double checked my channel to make sure the video was uploaded.

Finally after the long and exhausting day, I changed into my night clothes and slid under my purple-black blanket.

My consciousness faded with each slow breath. A rhythmic lullaby that cushioned my fall into the unconscious abyss.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up at an odd time for me the next morning. The sun was barely over the horizon and my phone said it was 5:43 am.

Confused I dragged myself out of bed and began my morning routine. Once I was done getting ready for the day I was dressed in a black t-shirt that had purple kanji written on it. I wore my favorite pair of jeans, and after a minute of thought I put my running shoes on.

I yawned tiredly before booting up my computer. 2 hours was plenty of time to record and upload a song cover.

After maybe 10 minutes everything I needed was up and running, my recording equipment ready to record as soon as I hit the button.

I ran through the chromatic choir scale and mentally prepared myself for the song.

I pressed record and for the instrumental to begin.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide..."

I immediately stopped the recording and quickly edited the video and uploaded it, realizing how little time I had left I rushed out of the door after making sure I had everything.

Sure that I wasn't missing or forgetting something, I headed out of the door and towards my purple Volkswagen Beetle.

I unlocked it and placed all of my stuff in the trunk. I was about to slide into the driver's seat when I heard someone call my name.

"What?" I hollered back to the voice before turning around.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I saw Ty racing towards me, his hair messed up, and his eyes wide.

"Yuki! Where are you going?" I tried to hide my blush by answering.

"Hey Ty! I'm going to a seminar at the University of Arizona. Don't know why they thought it was a good idea to start it on a Friday, but whatever. Why?" I blushed again when I realized I had began rambling, I suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Oh thank God. I'm going there too, but my own car won't start. Could I maybe.. ride with you?" Ty asked slowly.

"Sure I guess." I smiled at the brunette.

"Thanks! I so owe you one." Ty grinned back, his rich chocolate eyes crinkling.

I paused.

'Did I just...?' My eyes widened and heat flooded my cheeks.

"Yuki you ok?" Ty said half-worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good," I slid into the driver's seat," Let's go!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ty laughed before getting in the passenger seat.

I started up the car and a grin was instantly plastered on my face.

I looked at Ty out of the corner of my eye and saw the same wild glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, as if Fate had planned this exact moment perfectly we both shouted at the same time.

"FOR NARNIA!"

We both burst out laughing at the perfect timing of the moment and soon we were on our way.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

The University was huge and fairly difficult to navigate to reach the seminar.

I'll admit the time there was well spent, I learned a lot of little tricks and knew more about software than before. And in one class too.

I think the only thing that went kinda wrong was... well.

"That was interesting and informative at least." I yawned.

"I thought it was cool." Ty said quietly.

"Hey, isn't that deadloxMc? Who is that slut he's with?" I froze when I heard a faint whisper behind us.

The voice...it seemed familiar...somehow.

I jerkily began walking again, trying not to act like I heard what the girl had said. Ty looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I could see concern written all over his face.

I let my eyes flicker behind us and he gave a quick nod.

"So Yuki how is the Neko Brigade? Still 1.6 million strong?" Ty asked suddenly, emphasizing the million.

I was confused for a second before I went to reply.

"Hey! Aren't you DeadloxMc?" A sickly-sweet voice called from behind us.

We turned around to see a short-haired blonde with extremely dark lipstick and eyeshadow. She wore a belly shirt and some Daisy Dukes.

Ty looked semi-disturbed at the girl's appearance, while I was in a state of shock and anger.

"Sandy...fancy meeting you again." I let venom seep into my voice as the blonde turned towards me.

She looked confused for a second before recognition flooded her face, soon after the recognition turned into a sneer.

"Well if it isn't the little bitch from middle school. You still a baby now Yuki~?" I bristled at Sandy's tone.

I tensed up and prepared to strike the girl.

"I'm no baby Sandy. Never was, and I'm definitely not one now. I'm about to show you...something I should have done years ago. BACK WHEN YOU TOLD ME I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" My voice rose along with my emotions and I leapt at the blonde.


End file.
